


Cakewalk

by Apollymi



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, JulNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family had never exactly been his top priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakewalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts), [Daimeryan Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daimeryan+Rei).



Family had never exactly been his top priority. When he joined the Colonial Marines, it was because there wasn't a whole lot else for a kid from a planet that wasn't exactly in the Core Systems to do. It was either join the military, risk being drafted, or stay on a dead-end planet with zero prospects. Contrary to what some might think, he wasn't an idiot and got out of there while the getting was still good.

After he completed his initial four years, it didn't seem like too bad a place to be, so he signed on again. He perhaps didn't serve with any great distinction, but he had at least made Corporal by the time the LV-426 mission came up. He had a good team, with a damn good sergeant leading them. It might have had some mouthy assholes--namely, Hudson--but it was a damn good team.

That mission was supposed to be a cakewalk. Murphy's Law clearly stated--and then proceeded to show them in excruciating detail--otherwise. Cakewalk, his ass. Cakewalk missions didn't take out more than half of the team the first time they encountered the enemy. He wasn't supposed to be the one in charge, with one mouthy asshole--again, Hudson--and one smartgun operator--Vasquez--left from the assault team. Other than that, he had three civilians, one of which was an eight-year-old kid, an android, and an unconscious superior officer to deal with.

And then they didn't have Hudson. Then Vasquez and Gorman. Who gave a shit about Burke anyway?

And then they lost the kid, and that might have been the hardest part. Oh, he firmly agreed: she was alive. He wasn't going to accept any other alternatives as possible. He just wasn't sure there was going to be time enough to get her back before the whole planet blew sky-high.

For that matter, they hadn't exactly known if Bishop would still be in one piece when they made it outside the complex or if it was even going to be possible to set down long enough to go get the kid back. And maybe he wasn't tracking the best here, but it certainly didn't look like Ripley was going to consider  _not_  going after the kid, if the sheer amount of heavy firepower she was strapping on and pocketing was any indication.

And yeah, they weren't going anywhere. Not until they had the kid back.

"See you, Hicks."

"Dwayne... it's Dwayne."

There was a long pause. "Ellen."

"Don't be gone long, Ellen." And she was gone.

That was fine--and it wasn't just the morphine talking. Somewhere in the last few hours he had managed to pick up a family, and they were going absolutely nowhere until every one of them was back safe.


End file.
